


Broken Together

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I got this idea off one of my old Sanvers fics, 'Courage is You and Me'.Thought it would be fun to do a lyric poem for Batmoore.This one is on the sad side.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Broken Together

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off one of my old Sanvers fics, 'Courage is You and Me'.
> 
> Thought it would be fun to do a lyric poem for Batmoore.
> 
> This one is on the sad side.

Kate POV: 

Without you I feel torn  
We had a beautiful magic there  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide  
When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside  
How did it come to this?

You were a comet and I lost it  
I’m torn as I could be  
Picture perfect memories  
But I can’t seem to let you go

*****  
Sophie POV:

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
It’s like I’m leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall  
Watch me bleed until I can’t breathe  
Guess I’d rather hurt than feel nothing at all

Hope you’re listening  
There are voices that want to be heard  
Telling me things I should’ve said  
It feels like a tear in my heart

******  
[Kate’s Playlist]:

We the Kings- Sad Song  
Taylor Swift- Sad, Beautiful, Tragic  
Roxette- Listen to Your Heart  
Kodaline- All I Want  
Natalie Taylor- Nothing Compares To You  
Skillet- Watching For Comets  
One Republic- Come Home  
Lady Antebellum- Need You Now  
Backstreet Boys- Incomplete

******

[Sophie’s Playlist]:

Backstreet Boys- Incomplete  
We the Kings- Sad Song  
Shawn Mendez- Stitches  
Lady Antebellum- Need You Now  
One Republic- Come Home  
Roxette- Listen to Your Heart  
Isaiah Firebrace- It’s Gotta Be You  
NF- Can You Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby Rose will always be my Batwoman.
> 
> Planning on doing a positive one for these two as well.


End file.
